PATCHWORK LOVE
by Ainokomiel
Summary: James aime Lily, Lily semble le détester. Remus est fou d’une fille mais le loupgarou ignore tous sentiments. Sirius, les filles lui coulent à flot. Il découvre aujourd’hui un amour plus fort, un amour interdit : Celui qu’il porte à James.


**PATCHWORK LOVE**

James aime Lily, Lily semble le détester. Remus est fou d'une fille mais le loup-garou ignore tous sentiments. Sirius, les filles lui coulaient à flot. Il découvre aujourd'hui un amour plus fort que tous les autres. Un amour interdit. Celui qu'il porte à James.

Elle souriait, là-bas, parmi la foule des élèves. Elle souriait à tout le monde et à personne. Elle souriait à elle-même. De court cheveux blond brillant qui ressemblait à une auréole. Elle avait un visage rond, des lèvres rouges et abondantes.

-Ohéé, Remus ! lança Sirius en le tapant sur le dos. Tu rêves ?

James et Peter, des cahiers dans les mains, étaient à côté de Black. Lupin quitta Adélaïde du regard pour lancer un sourire timide vers ses compagnons.

-Allé, grouille ! lui dit Black en l'emportant. On a cours d'Astro. dans la tour Nord... et dans 5 minutes !

Il s'en alla en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

--------------

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle est folle de moi ! dit Black, sur de lui.

-Evans ne t'aime pas ! riposta James, un peu jaloux et douteux.

-Hohooo, fit son jeune ami. Je comprend... c'est Toi qui est folle d'elle.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! lança t'il et se retournant. Il rougissait.

-Avancez au lieu de vous disputez. Dit Remus. J'ai faim, moi. On dirait la querelle d'un vieux couple.

Peter rit devant cette comparaison puis James et Lupin. Sirius ne rit pas. Il resta derrière pendant le chemin qui les conduisait vers la Grande Salle et ne cessa de regarder James, presque mélancoliquement.

---------------

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Adélaïde parlait devant la grande glace de son dortoir. Elle était seule, tous mangeait dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille pensait à Remus. Remus Lupin... Il était très grand pour son âge, il avait des cheveux châtains, drus et secs, mi long. Un air à la fois sérieux et doux qui l'envoûtait. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissa bercée par l'image de cet homme qu'elle trouvait idéal. Et elle répéta : « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... ».

---------------

-Pourquoi elle parle avec cette abruti de Lucius ? s'exclama James, boudeur, adossé sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette de ragoût.

-En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de trop aimé la conversation. Dit Remus pour le calmer. Ca se voit ; Lily ne l'aime pas.

-Je vais lui proposer de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ! Lança soudain James en se relevant.

-Tentative voué à l'échec, Cornedrue ! Lança Sirius, sur un ton qu'il voulu moqueur. Lily te déteste encore plus que Lucius, il me semble.

-C'est faux ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en lançant à Patmol un regard assassin.

-Non, je crois que Pat' à raison. Dit timidement Peter. Tu es bien trop arrogant pour elle.

-Mais... mais ! bafouilla James. Je ne suis pas arrogant ! Juste... sur de moi... !

Comme si Lily avait entendu ses derniers mots, elle tourna la tête en leur direction, laissant Malefoy parlé dans le vent. James prit un air charmeur et sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il avait l'air idiot à faire son beau alors Sirius soupira. Cela ne du pas trop plaire à la jeune fille rousse car elle tourna la tête et répliqua quelque chose à Malefoy avant de quitter la table. James se renfrogna sur le fond de son dossier.

--------------

James entoura les épaules de Sirius avec un bras et sourit pour la photo. Les deux amis avaient ne bière au beurre dans la main. Peter actionna l'appareil et une fumée violette s'en échappa.

-rester en pose ! lança Peter. J'en prend une autre.

Sirius sentait l'étreinte de James, remplit de vigueur et de jeunesse. Alors il fit de même et entoura les épaules de James avec sa main libre. Curieusement, il adorait cela. Quand ils eurent finit, James le lâcha et il regretta cette sensation de bonheur. Il prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes, sortit de la chambre et s'écroula dans le couloir. Dos contre mur, tête base et jambes étendue sur le sol, il s'en voulait d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Sirius. Tu es fou, fou, fou...  
Il ne comprenait pas lui même. Les 6 dernières années s'était passé dans une ambiance amicale, chaleureuse. Mais maintenant que les lèvres suaves des filles ne lui goûtait plus, maintenant qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à toutes celles qui lui souriaient dans les couloirs et aux étreintes passionnés dans la salle sur commande, il pensait à James. James Potter.

---------------

-Alors.. tu...tu veux bien.

-Ho, oui, Remus. Répondit Adélaïde en souriant, folle de joie.

-Je... WAAW ! lâcha alors simplement Lupin, soulagé et heureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterait, on se connaît même pas.

-oui je sais... on a juste cours ensemble et puis je te croise quelques fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, tout deux épanouis.

-Bon... je vais aller au cours de métamorphose.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.. on a cours. Dit remus.  
Il regretta aussitôt cette remarque stupide.

-On y va ensemble ? interrogea t'elle.

-Ho, oui !

Et ils s'en allèrent en discutant.

--------------

James quitta Lily un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé. Il se foutait bien de la punition que Crobbs venait de lui donner à lui et à la jeune fille pour « attentat à la pudeur dans les couloirs ». Il l'avait embrassé et s'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il eut espéré.

--------------

Lunard était partit à un rendez vous avec une jeune fille. C'était étrange, les 3 autres maraudeurs n'avaient pas posés trop de questions. Peter avait un cours de rattrapage en DCFM et n'arriverait que plus tard à Pré au lard. Alors Sirius déambulait seul avec James dans les rues animés et ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux. Cet carrure forte, ce sourire charmeur et arrogant et puis ses cheveux toujours rebelles. Il haïssait ses envies malsaines : sauté dans les bras de son ami et le pousser dans la neige juste pour le toucher. Parce que c'était ça qu'il voulait : du contact.

-ho, Pat', pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda James ayant surprit Sirius. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

-Non.. je... pensais à tes cheveux. Décidément tu ne pourras jamais les coiffer convenablement.

Soudain James s'arrêta et stoppa Sirius en mettant son bras devant lui. Contact. Arêêêêêêêêête, merde ! pensa Sirius en se haïssant.

-Regarde, dit James, Remus rentre avec une fille dans le café.

-Ben oui ; son rendez-vous sans doute.

-je croyais qu'il plaisantait ! je croyais q'il cherchait une excuse pour...pour aller chercher des médicaments je ne sais où.

-Faut croire que c'était vrai. Répondit simplement Sirius.  
Alors le jeune Potter sourit. Machiavéliquement.

-hé hé, rit il, C'est trop drôle ! Je veux pas manquer ça.

-Salut vous deux !!

ils se retournèrent au son de cette voix familière. Peter venait d'arriver derrière eux.

--------------

-il faut que je te dises, Remus.

Elle fit tourné nerveusement la cuillère de la sucrière.

-Je...voilà. Tu trouves ça étrange que j'ai accepté ta proposition comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...mais ça m'a remplit de joie.

-Et bien voilà... c'est parce que depuis...depuis...

Elle baissa sa tête puis dit en souriant honteusement :

-Oui c'est bête mais, depuis la deuxième année, je crois que je suis folle amoureuse de toi.

Elle ne bougea plus , ses yeux rivé sur le bord de la table, comme si elle inspectait les motifs rose bonbon de la nappe. Remus sentit son cœur battre très fort, il résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses joues étaient brûlantes. Adélaïde venait en quelques sorte de lui dire « je t'aime depuis longtemps ». Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait acceptée se rendez-vous par pure sympathie. Il était à la fois étonné et heureux.

-je... commença Remus.  
Elle releva aussitôt la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sa bouche était affreusement sèche. Il ne savait quoi répondre, n'osait pas dire « moi aussi ». Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être là, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'invité une fille à boire un verre et puis surtout de lui avouer que « moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours ». Alors il déposa sa main sur la sienne tout en pensant que ce n'était pas lui, là, assis à cette table avec la plus jolie et gentille fille du monde. Il entendit des rires étouffés et regarda la vitre ; James, Peter et Black riait en l'espionnant. Remus retira brusquement sa main et Adélaïde resta interdite.

--------------

-Alors, c'est vrai ? demanda Sirius. Tu vas l'épouser ?

-Oui ! répondit James. Hier soir, c'était magique. Et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée à ses côtés, je me sentais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Et toi avec Honey ?

Honey était une amie de Lily Evans, genre blonde plastique qui avait flashé sur Black. Sirius avait essayé une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, d'éprouver des sentiments pour une fille. Mais il n'y avait rien eut, néant d'amour ou de désir. Il ne pensait qu'à James. Aussi, la jeune Evans avait succombé à Potter le soir de leur punition, la veille.(rappelle : Crobbs les a sanctionner pour « attentat à la pudeur dans les couloirs »).

-Ho, tu sais , fit Sirius, c'est pas le genre de fille à qui je ferais une demande en mariage.

-Dis moi, Sirius, dit James en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression que t'a pas le moral depuis quelques jours. C'est parce que demain on quitte Poudlard, c'est ça ?  
Sirius tourna la tête vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. La salle commune était déserte, demain le train pour Poudlard les conduira une toute dernière fois. L'année se terminait. La septième.

-Non, même pas.

C'était le moment de tout dire...

-James, je...

-Oui ?

-On est très ami, n'est ce pas ?

-Ca on peut le dire, en effet ! dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Comment tout dire, comment l'expliquer. Balancer : « ben voilà, James, en faite je crois que je suis homo. Et que je t'aime ». Insensé. Comme Sirius se taisait, James dit :

-Tu voudras être le parrain de mon premier enfant ?

-Comment ?

-Ben oui, Lily et moi on a décidé de l'appeler Harry. Tu voudras bien être son parrain ?

Alors Sirius regarda son ami, et il le vit dans un costume chic noir, tenant à ses côtés la jeune fille rousse en robe de marier. Et a cette vision il sourit, content pour le futur bonheur de son ami. Juste un ami. Depuis cette nuit, il se jura de ne jamais rien lui dire. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un qui rentrait par le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils se retournèrent dans leur fauteuil et découvrirent Remus. Les rayons de l'aube se pointaient à l'horizon et reflétait le corps à demi-nu et en sueur de jeune homme. Un filet de sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche.

-tu as croqué une licorne ? demanda James amusé. J'avais oublier que c'était la pleine lune ce soir. Il y a eut tellement de chose a faire avec le départ !

Pour seule réponse, Remus se mit à pleurer.

----------------

(1 heure plutôt)

Remus J'ai un goût de sang sur mes lèvres. J'en suis écœurée, mes paupières s'ouvrent. Quel immonde arôme sur ma langue... Ou suis-je? Je me relève, entouré d'une marre de sang. Assis au pied de mon lit, je contemple avec horreur la scène. Mes yeux sont paralysés de terreur, je n'arrive plus à me défaire de son corps inerte. De profondes entailles ouvrent sa gorge plongée dans une marre écarlate. Ses paupières sont closes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle dort encore. Je n'y avais pas pensé, je m'étais laissé emporter par l'amour. Je ne m'étais pas souvenu que, cette nuit, la pleine lune allait faire du ciel son royaume. Et me voila qui pleure, mes pupilles crient la souffrance car je ne veux pas fermer les yeux. Ses cheveux forment autour d'elle une auréole blonde; elle a des allures d'anges. Sa nuisette blanche colle à sa peau en sueur. Elle a dû se débattre, elle a du crier! Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse ça! Je suis un monstre, je suis une horrible créature! Je mérite la mort, moi aussi... On dormait paisiblement il y a quelques heures et maintenant, le soleil se lève, la chambre est baignée d'une lueur orangée. Il n'y a plus d'amour... que la mort. Je me relève, je m'approche d'elle. Je prends sa tête dans mes mains. Mes ongles sont encore ceux d'un loup-garou, ma métamorphose n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Je sens enfin trois plaies ouvertes sur mon torse, c'est elle qui a du me griffer en se débattant. Elle a eu peur, elle a d'ailleurs pu mourir de peur avant que je ne la tue moi-même par mes crocs acéré! Je hurle de douleur comme le loup hurle à la mort. Empli de remords, je prie pour qu'elle me pardonne, du haut de son paradis. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur son front et murmure :

-Adélaïde, Adélaïde,...

FIN


End file.
